Dilema Sasuke
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang. Ia menyatakan perasaannya terhadao wanita itu, setelahnya, ia pergi ke rumah wanita itu untuk mengetahui jawabannya, wanita itu bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Warning: Inside, Lemon, Lime, smut, Incest


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Smut, Incest, OOC, AU, Typo.**

 **Cast: Naruto x Kushina, Sasuke.**

 **Inspirasi dari fict Sasuke Dilema by The Red Abyss**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dilema Sasuke**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Onyx miliknya itu menatap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik malam itu. Gaun berwarna merah yang dipakai olehnya, membuatnya menjadi lebuh anggun.

"Lihat, dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Wanita dengan status Janda, karena suaminya meninggal dunia." Pemuda itu mendengar suara seseorang, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakaknya sedang berdiri disana. "Kau terpesona dengan dia?"

"Jujur, aku memang terpesona dengan dia."

"Sasuke..." Gumam pria itu kepada sang adik. "Tidak masalah sih kalau kau mengincar dia. Lagipula dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan lelaki." Lanjut sang Kakak yang bernama Itachi.

"Apa dia Ibu dari Naruto?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, dia Ibu dari Naruto-sahabatmu." Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali memandang wanita yang bernama Kushina itu. "Coba dekati dia. Mungkin dia akan terpikat denganmu."

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman biasa, ia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kushina sedang berdiri sambil membawa sebuah minuman di tangannya. Wanita terlihat tersenyum kepada beberapa tamu undangan yang lain.

"Selamat Malam Kushina-san."

Kushina menoleh, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya. Wanita itupun memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, selamat malam." Balas Kushina yang langsung mendekati pemuda berambut raven itu. "Tumben kamu kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin ikut saja, dirumah sendirian terasa membosankan."

"Begitu kah? Mungkin Naruto juga harus ikut jika ada pesta seperti ini, dia sangat pemalas." Gerutu Kushina, ia agak kesal karena Naruto yang sangat suka berada dirumah daripada di pesta seperti ini. "Kau harus mengajaknya, Sasuke-kun."

"Tentu, aku akan menyeretnya jika Kushina-san juga ikut di pesta seperti ini." Balas Sasuke yang membuat Kushina tertawa geli. Sasuke kembali dibuat terpana oleh tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan Kushina. "Apa Kushina-san mau berdansa denganku?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya untuk meminta Kushina berdansa dengan dirinya. Didalam hatinya, ia menyeringai saat Kushina meraih tangannya. 'Langkah pertama selesai,' batinnya tersenyum.

"Boleh saja,"

Mereka berdua pun berdansa ditengah aula tersebut. Keduanya menikmati musik lembut yang memanjakan telinga, dunia seakan menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Dari kejauhan, Itachi terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya itu berdansa dengan Kushina. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau adiknya itu akan berdansa bersama wanita cantik itu.

"Kushina-san, kau cantik sekali malam ini." Puji Sasuke disela-sela mereka berdansa.

"Oh, terima kasih pujianmu Sasuke-kun. Aku tersanjung dengan pujian tersebut." Kushina sedikit tersipu malu akan pujian yang diberikan Sasuke kepada dirinya. "Kau juga tampan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto punya teman yang tampan seperti dirimu."

"Hn, terimakasih Kushina-san." Sasuke pun membalas pujian yang dilontarkan Kushina, ia juga memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada Kushina. Mereka pun kembalu berdansa, kali ini lagu yang dimainkan mulai berubah menjadi romantis.

Sasuke merasa kalau dia dan Kushina adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin dia harus meminta restu dari sahabat pirangnya yang menjadi anak dari Kushina, ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Kushina.

"Um, Kushina-san, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Kushina terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia dan Sasuke masih terus berdansa sembari menikmati musik lembut tersebut. "Mungkin belum punya, aku tidak memikirkan sebuah hubungan untuk sementara ini."

"Begitu ya, tapi kau pasti ingin memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki lain kan?"

"Iya, mungkin hanya untuk menemaniku sampai masa tua nantinya." Kushina terkikik geli saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan spontan. "Aku sendiri belum punya gambaran bagaimana lelaki yang akan menjalin hubungan denganku nantinya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin hubungan spesial?"

Kushina sedikit terkejut. "Kau, menyatakan perasaanmu Sasuke-kun?" Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sambil menatap serius Kushina yang ada didepannya. "Umm, bagaimana ya? Seharusnya kau mencari yang umurnya sepantaran denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Bukan denganku yang sudah hampir kepala 4 ini." Ujar Kushina yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan umurmu, Kushina-san."

"Mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir sejenak Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang." Balas Kushina, ia kemudian mengehntikan dansanya bersama Sasuke. "Mungkin sampai disini saja Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah mengajakku berdansa." Wanita merah itu mencium pipi Sasuke, ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-kun." Kushina melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke, senyuman wanita itu sangat indah dimata onyx pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke pun membalas lambaian tangan Kushina. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan berdansa dengan sososk wanita cantik seperti Kushina. "Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Jadi Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Seorang pemuda pirang tengah menyesap teh yang tengah dibawa olehnya. Ia duduk dan bersandar di sofa keluarga. "Kaachan, apa kau akan menerima dia?"

Kushina yang saat ini tengah mencuci piring hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu. "Entahlah Sochi, mungkin kau ada saran?" Wanita itu kemudian meletakkan piring terakhir ditempat penyimpanan peralatan makan, ia berjalan menujur Naruto. "Sepertunya dia terpesona denganku." Kushian terkikik geli saat mengingat bagaimana cara Sasuke menatap dirinya.

"Well, itu terserah Kaachan sendiri." Ujar Naruto yang seakan tidak peduli jika salah satu temannya itu ingin berkencan dengan Ibunya. "Tapi, kau harus tau satu hal. Dia seorang playboy. Cuman sekarang dia telah menemukan seorang yang pantas buat dia."

"Aku 'kan? Naruto, temanmu itu lucu sekali."

Naruto tersenyum akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kushina. "Kaachan, kau tidak mandi? Lihat, keringatmu sangat banyak." Naruto menatap Kushina yang hanya memakai Tanktop putih, serta celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Nanti, aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Kushina duduk di sofa sembari menghela nafas panjang, ia tersenyum seakan tidak ada beban sama sekali. "Apa aku tolak saja ya? Aku kasihan melihat wajahnya."

"Dan melupakanku? Kaachan, kau mau di apakan nanti?"

Bibir Kushina mulai melengkung ke atas, ia menatap putranya yang sedang merengut kesal. Ayolah Sochi, begitu saja kau ngambek. Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto, ia menenggelamkan kepala pemuda itu di kedua dadanya. Kau lucu jika cemberut seperti itu."

Naruto pun membalasnya dengan meremas kedua benda yang menenggelamkan kepalanya itu, pemuda itu menyeringai saat kedua tangannya mulai meremas kedua benda besar itu.

"So-sochi, ahhn... So-sochi... Enggh!"

Kushina mulai mendesah saat Naruto meremas payudara miliknya, wajahnya merona hebat saat ia dirangsang oleh putranya tersebut. "Kau harus dihukum Kaachan." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Kushina untuk tiduran di atas sofa.

Sekarang posisi Kushina tengah menatap Naruto serta dirinya yang seakan pasrah.

"Kau seksi sekali Kaachan." Naruto mengangkat kedua lengan Kushina, ia mulai menjilati bulir keringat yang membasahi lengan Kushina. Pemuda itu terus menjilatinya hingga kebagian _armpit_ milik wanita itu.

"Ahh!... Naruto..." Kushina kembali mendesah memanggil nama putranya itu. "Kau... Entah kenapa kau semakin mesum... Ahnn!" Wajah Kushina sudah sangat merona, rambut merah indahnya itu mulai awut-awutan karena pergumulannya dengan Naruto. "Dasar mesum..."

"Siapa suruh punya tubuh seksi seperti ini?" Naruto langsung meremas salah satu payudara Kushina.

"Aaahhnnn!" Kushina mendesah keras saat Naruto dengan gemasnya meremas buah dadanya. "Mesum!"

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia kemudian berhenti menjilati bagian sensitif Kushina, pemuda itu langsung menyibak tantop putih yang sudah basah akibat keringat Kushina. Naruto menatap dua benda besar yang sudah mencuat seakan menantang dirinya.

"Lihat, puting susumu saja sudah keras seperti ini." Naruto mencubut putih milik Kushina dengan lembut, ia mulai memainkan outing susu Kushina. "Lalu wajahmu, sangat mesum." Naruto melepas kunciannya terhadap tangan Kushina, ia kini mulai menjilati puting susu Kushina, menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan-akan air susunya akan keluar.

Naruto tidak lupa untuk meremas buah dada Kushina yang menganggur, sementara itu bagian bawah Naruto sudah sangat keras, ia menggesekkan ke celana yang melindungi Vagina Kushina yang basah.

 **...**

 **..**

Diluar rumah Uzumaki, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menatap terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Onyxnya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kushina dan Naruto itu.

Hatinya seolah hancur melihat apa yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.

"Kushina-san..."

Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai keluar dari manik hitam itu. Sasuke seakan melihat sebuah mimpi buruk.

Sangat buruk malah.

Ia melihat orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu sedang berhubungan sex dengan, Naruto. Sahabatnya sendiri, anak dari Kushina.

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Gumam Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

 _"Ah! Sochi!"_

Bahkan desahan Kushina bisa didengar olehnya. Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya terkena Karma, karena memang dia sangat suka bermain wanita.

 **...**

 **..**

"Sochi...! Sochi...! Jangan terlalu keras...!"

Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, ia sedikit meringis karena sempitnya lubang senggama milik Kushina. Namun ia sangat menikmati gesekan yang terjadi antara penisnya dengan dinding rahim Kushina.

"Sochi...! Unggh...!"

Sementara itu, Kushina terus mendesah menikmati pergumulannya bersama Naruto. Tubuhnya dibasahi banyak bulir keringat, tetapi wajahnya tersirat kebahagiaan.

"Kaachan, aku akan keluar...!" Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat, ia juga merasa kalau sebuah cairan akan keluar dari penisnya. "Keh!"

Cairan hangat pun menyembur dari penis Naruto, dan disaat yang bersamaan, Kushina telah mencapai klimaksnya. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan cintanya secara bersamaan.

Naruto menatap Kushina yang tengah tersenyum puas kepadanya, tubuh telanjangnya itu mengkilap akibat keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Sementara Naruto, ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari liang senggama Kushina, cairan sperma meluber banyak dari Vagina Kushina.

"Tak kusangka, keluar banyak sekali." Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Dan beberapa bulan kedepan, perutku akan terisi oleh janin."

"Kaachan, aku belum siap."

Kushina langsung memukul kepala Naruto. "Kalau belum siap, kenapa kau memasukkan sperma bodohmu itu ke dalam tubuhku sialan!" Ujar Kushina yang kesal kepada Naruto, tangan wanita itu langsung memegang penis Naruto, ia meremas penis milik putranya itu. "Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab huh? Kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab, maka aku akan mencabut penismu dan mencapkannya di vaginaku."

"Ba-baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Nah, itu baru anakku." Kushina bangun, kemudian mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja ruang tamu itu. "Oh, Sasuke akan datang?"

"Tapi sepertinya ia tidak jadi datang deh, Kaachan. Lihat pesan dibawahnya."

"Eh, iya. Ia tidak jadi." Kushina pun langsung menoleh ke Naruto. "Jadi kau mau berapa ronde?"

"Ronde apa?"

"Lihat tanganmu! Dadaku terus saja kau remas." Kushina kembali memukul kepala Naruto.

Sementara itu.

Didepan pagar kediaman Uzumaki, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

Ia kehilangan cinta pandangan pertamanya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **End**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Iseng dan entahlah...


End file.
